


Hot Isekai Garbage Dumpster Fire

by SpecterHawke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also no all info is confirmed. This is just ideas, Hottest garbage, Isekai, Multi, Other, This is just kinda the dump to make sure we can save this shit, Written by two coworkers and friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterHawke/pseuds/SpecterHawke
Summary: We came up with an idea for a dumb Isekai featuring two clerics based off a dumb comic of "Anime MMO Clerics vs Actual MMO Clerics" and we ran with it. This is just our dumpster fire to put this info into something we can look at cause our job got rid of the best website ever for notes.





	1. Base Bullshit

Main Races of the World:  
Human, Elf, Half Elf, Dwarf,Beastkin, Winglie  
Other Known Races in the World:  
Gnome, Angels, Demons, Fallen, 

 

Classes:  
Berserker, Knight, Paladin, Dragoon, Rouge, Archer, Alchemist, Artifacer, Cleric, Wizard, Warlock, Summoner, Bard, Druid, 

Territories:  
Inessia (Main Human Kingdom), Hallows (Main Elf Kingdom), Zoderic (Main Dwarf Kingdom), Aerospiro (Main Winglie Kingdom), Wild Lands (Beastkin Kingdoms)

Dieties:  
Life and Light  
Nezamin, The Shadow Bride of Death

 

 

Sulwen, Elven Goddess of the Sun, and Ithil, Elven Goddess of the Moon


	2. Cast and Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in progress

Name: Marie  
Fictional Name: Loralei  
Race: Half-Elf  
Class: Cleric (Necromancer)  
Hair: Black  
Eye: Emerald Green

Name: Andi  
Fictional Name: Migaera  
Race: Winglie  
Class: Cleric (Priestest)  
Hair: Pastel Blue  
Eye: Lavender

Name:   
Race: Bull Beastkin  
Class:   
Hair:   
Eye: 

Name:  
Race:   
Class:   
Hair:   
Eye: 

Name:  
Race:   
Class:   
Hair:   
Eye: 

Name:  
Race:   
Class:   
Hair:   
Eye:


End file.
